


A Waning Moon

by Persianjuliet



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), Trope Subversion/Inversion, WindClan (Warriors), i dont have a proofreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persianjuliet/pseuds/Persianjuliet
Summary: Goldenpaw is a clumsy RiverClan apprentice trying to live up to the legacy of her father. So far, that isn't going very well. But when she is the first to begin receiving omens from StarClan, she has to find the right cats from every Clan to help prevent the prophesied disaster.However, cats from the lakeside Clans won't be enough. Clan cats, rogues, kittypets, and friends from far away must all work together before the stars fade away forever.





	1. Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you all are too! Just a couple things before we get started: A Waning Moon is post-canon, meaning it takes place a long time after the events of the current Warriors books. None of our old friends are still alive, sorry! This is a brand-new adventure. 
> 
> Also, I don't have a proofreader, or even very much time to spend editing and re-editing, since this isn't a commissioned work. So it's pretty rough for now. Just bear with me, and we'll see where the story takes us!

Goldenpaw was sneaking out for a midnight swim. She knew she’d be in trouble if anyone caught her, but the stars were too bright for her to sleep. Besides, Cloverpaw, her denmate, was snoring again. There was no point in staying in her nest awake all night, so Goldenpaw pushed her way through the reeds as quietly as possible as she crept out of the RiverClan camp, while her Clanmates lay dreaming behind her. 

It was the third night in a row that she had been kept awake by the light of the stars, and by the ceaseless thoughts that crowded her mind. Her mentor, Piketail, was a patient cat, but she could sense his frustration with her sluggish behavior when they trained. Goldenpaw felt guilty for letting him down, but she couldn’t help it. Ever since the last full moon a few days ago, she had found herself having more and more trouble sleeping at night.

Perhaps tomorrow she would seek out Creekrun and ask for his advice. He was a bit intimidating, but he was the medicine cat. Maybe there was an herb he could tell her about to quiet her mind long enough to sleep at night. 

Goldenpaw began to trot as she got further from the RiverClan camp. Her worries gave way to pleasure as she tilted her head back to admire the complicated patterns the stars traced in Silverpelt overhead. They glimmered brightly, and she could almost feel their gentle warmth on her face. The small golden cat loved to look at the sky, and though some other cats teased her about it, she was endlessly fascinated by the beauty of the stars. It made her feel closer to her warrior ancestors, too. 

The apprentice remembered her mother, Rosewhisker, telling her about the spirits of StarClan above them when she was just a kit. 

“Your father is up there too, my darling. When you see the stars, there is Goldenstar looking over you. He may not be able to walk with us anymore, but you’ll follow in his pawsteps, knowing that he loves you in StarClan.”

Goldenpaw closed her eyes briefly, reliving the memory, and almost tripped over a crooked root underpaw. Skidding in the grass, she managed to regain her balance just in time, but the daydream was gone. Lashing her tail in embarrassment, she sat down to clean the grass and earth from between her claws. At least none of her Clanmates had been around to see her clumsiness this time! 

Goldenpaw sighed. Though her mother and her mentor both reassured her often, she knew that she wasn’t ever going to be a very good warrior. She was clumsy and easily distracted, and even if she wasn’t undersized and delicately built, she would still be terrible at fighting. The only skill she could boast was hunting, and feeding the Clan- while important- was not enough to be a warrior. She hated the idea of letting her Clanmates down, but worst of all, she was failing her father’s legacy. 

Goldenstar hadn’t been Clan leader long, but all four Clans still spoke of him with respect. Now there was a cat to look up to! At least, that’s what she had been told. He died on the Thunderpath before she was even born, saving two rogue kits from a monster, and her mother had named Goldenpaw for her lost mate. She tried her best to make everyone proud- but somehow, it eluded her. 

As she reached her destination, the sound of the stream bubbling over rocks soothed her troubled mind. Even if she couldn’t sleep, she could still make the best of the night. Swimming in the dark was dangerous, but the moon was still almost full, and Silverpelt’s light gave her confidence. The grass by the stream was soft and lush, and Goldenpaw kneaded it lightly as she stood, watching the water move by. She wondered where it was going, and what kind of places she would see if she let it carry her away from her home.

Shaking her head to clear away the daydreams, Goldenpaw slipped into the water. She shivered as it soaked through her thick pelt, making it slick and dark and flattening it to her body. The stream was slow and shallow here, but she was still cautious as she waded out, testing her footing before striking out with broad strokes. She may be careless on land, but swimming seemed to be easier then walking, somehow. Besides, Rosewhisker had drilled caution when swimming into her head as a kit so many times, it was second nature. 

While the water fed and protected RiverClan, it was to be respected. Even a strong swimmer could be killed by an unexpected current or debris, and Goldenpaw, while quick, was not especially strong. She loved swimming, however, and knew that this was a nice, sheltered spot to come at night. 

She ducked her head underwater briefly, then shook the water out of her ears and whiskers. Though the newleaf stream was cold, it felt wonderful. She struck out against the current with broad strokes, reveling in the feel of the water. The exercise soon drove the worries from her mind, and Goldenpaw was swimming freely under the stars. 

After a while, she was breathing hard, and the excess energy no longer made her paws itch. She waded back to shore, shook the water out of her fur, and began to move upstream. Now came the part that would help her Clan- and help ease the guilt of sneaking out of camp. Goldenpaw found a spot where the water was slower, undisturbed by her swimming, and began to fish. 

Hunting was Goldenpaw’s favorite thing to do. On patrol, she always seemed to get distracted or do the wrong thing. While practicing battle moves, she was the most uncoordinated cat by far, and could never remember the moves. But hunting was different. As she crouched by the water’s edge like a heron, her breathing slowed, and her vision seemed to sharpen. She waited for what seemed like ages, perfectly still. Then her paw flashed out once, twice, and two fat trout lay stunned on the bank beside her. She dispatched them with a quick killing blow, and sat back to regard her prey proudly. Even Piketail would have had trouble with a catch like that! 

Goldenpaw wanted to keep hunting- maybe go after some voles as they scrabbled in the muddy bank- but carrying two large fish while sneaking back into camp would be hard enough. She glanced at the lightening sky, and her eyes widened in shock. It was almost sunrise! She had been out longer than she meant to. The dawn patrol would be waking soon, which didn’t give Goldenpaw much time to get back to her nest. Hastily, she grabbed both fish by the tail, and began half-dragging, half-carrying them toward the RiverClan camp. They made moving awkward, and she stumbled more than once as she tried to navigate the stiff reeds surrounding the camp. 

_This was a terrible idea,_ Goldenpaw thought wretchedly as the first faint rays of sunlight touched the reeds. _I should have stayed in my nest listening to Cloverpaw snoring all night. Why can’t I just sleep like a normal cat?_

Goldenpaw was too busy with her cumbersome prey and her own thoughts to notice the approaching cat. She was therefore shaken out of her reverie only when she collided headfirst with the larger cat’s chest, knocking her back onto her haunches. Shaking her head and spitting out the trout’s tails, she looked up to see who blocked her path. Goldenpaw gasped in shock as his eyes met hers. 

“Otterstar!”


	2. Goldenpaw's Prophecy

The RiverClan leader frowned at the abashed apprentice. She was crouched in front of him, mouth open and lightly stained with blood and glittering fish scales. Her thick pelt was still damp, he noted with disapproval. 

“Goldenpaw. Is there any reason for you to have been out hunting- _alone_ \- before the dawn patrol? Is this a new training exercise from Piketail that I’m not aware of?”

Otterstar was a large, imposing tom with scarred paws and a mangled ear. His sudden appearance during Goldenpaw’s stealthy return to camp was jarring, and his stern questioning did not put her at ease. 

_Of all cats, why did it have to be the leader? I’m so dead._

“No- no, it isn’t, Otterstar. I- I couldn’t sleep, and I thought maybe if I brought fr- fresh-kill, it, uh...” Goldenpaw stumbled over her words, feeling clumsier than ever. 

Otterstar regarded her with a tilt of his head. His expression was unreadable, and Goldenpaw flattened her ears to her head miserably.

“Were you out all night?” 

The small apprentice scuffed the ground with one paw. “Yes, Otterstar.”

He leaned in closer, narrowing his dark brown eyes. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Goldenpaw gaped at him. She had been expecting a lecture, or a reprimand- but this line of questioning was unexpected. “Uh… it was too bright out, I guess. I mean- th- the stars were so bright last night, and I’ve been feeling so restless, I just… couldn’t sleep.” 

Otterstar’s tail twitched. Far behind him, Goldenpaw could hear voices as more cats began to stir and move about the camp. Finally, after regarding her quietly for an agonizingly long moment, he stood. 

“Don’t think you’re not in trouble for sneaking out. It’s dangerous, especially for a young apprentice. I’ll take _these-_ ” he indicated the fish with one paw- “to the fresh-kill pile. You go to your den and get some sleep. When you wake up, go see Creekrun in the medicine den. The three of us need to talk.”

Goldenpaw scrambled forward as her leader took her prey and turned back toward camp. “What? Hang on, talk about what? I-” 

She halted, biting her tongue as Otterstar glanced dryly over his shoulder. Though she was confused, she knew better than to push the Riverclan leader’s patience. So Goldenpaw padded back to her den, tail dragging, mind whirling with unanswered questions. 

She passed the deputy, Grasswhisper, organizing a group of yawning cats into the first patrol of the day. He shot her and the Clan leader a curious glance, but at a shake of Otterstar’s head decided to leave it be. 

Goldenpaw was grateful for this small boon. She ducked into the apprentice’s den, where Cloverpaw was still sleeping soundly. He was the only other warrior apprentice, and their den seemed large and inviting. With a sigh, she curled up in her own nest, still trying to figure out what in StarClan’s name had happened. 

As she struggled to understand, she found that heavier than any questions was the sudden exhaustion she felt. It dragged her head to her paws and then closed her eyelids, slowly yet insistently, until the young cat could no longer resist. As sunlight began to warm the RiverClan camp, Goldenpaw finally succumbed to the sleep that had eluded her the night before.

 

Across the camp, Otterstar was deep in conversation with the Clan’s medicine cat, Creekrun. Lakepaw, Creekrun’s apprentice, lay in her nest, eyes closed and breathing deeply. 

The two large toms sat with their heads together, eyes serious and tones hushed. The resemblance between the two half-brothers was strong- they both favored their sable-brown mother, Floodfall, over their fathers- but the difference in their chosen paths seemed to set them worlds apart as they talked.

“This prophecy is nothing new, Otterstar. We can’t jump to conclusions, especially not if it means scaring the fur off a silly-headed apprentice.”

“You should have seen the moon in her eyes. It was exactly the way you described it, and if she is the right cat, we need to act right away. The other Clans may be experiencing the same waking.”

“ _Awakening._ ” Creekrun’s tone was acerbic. “This is more serious than any border dispute or scarce leaf-bare. More serious than anything you or I have known in our lifetimes. I can’t allow you to rush this decision out of fear.”

Before Otterstar could protest, Creekrun raised his paw. “ _But_ , you say Goldenpaw had the moon in her eyes. She told you the stars kept her awake. And at the Gathering, the other medicine cats all reported unease in their dealings with StarClan. I will speak with her today, as you request.”

Otterstar dipped his head gratefully. The medicine cat acknowledged the gesture with a flick of one ear, still clearly dissatisfied. 

“Thank you, Creekrun. If the worst comes to pass, I don’t believe Goldenpaw will let us down. She’s not Goldenstar, but there’s still more to her than you think. She has a good heart.”

Creekrun snorted as he turned his attention to the stores of dried herbs in his den. “A good heart alone will save us when Twolegs are hunted by rabbits. She’ll need more than that if she’s going to chosen by StarClan.”

Otterstar sighed, and rose to take his leave. “I don’t disagree with you, brother. A prophecy is a dark shadow to live under, and I wouldn’t wish it on any cat.”

The Riverclan leader departed, his pelt disturbing the hanging reeds at the entrance of the medicine den. They whispered together, and Creekrun paused as if to listen. He closed his eyes. “A dark shadow indeed. What is an apprentice supposed to do with that burden?”

Lakepaw stirred from her nest in the back of the den. Raising her head, the grey tabby she-cat fixed her mentor with a calm stare. “I remember what you told me of the prophecy. If it’s true, she won’t be alone.”

Creekrun glared at her, but it was half-hearted. The medicine cat had a soft spot for his sharp-tongued apprentice. Sighing, he closed his eyes again and began to recite, in a sing-song voice that told of seasons of repetition:

_“Each Clan shall give up a cat to seek the moon as it shines from their eyes. The awakening will guide their paws. They will move like owls through the bright night, with day close behind them. Yet if the moon falls, so too fall the stars.”_


	3. Goldenpaw's Summons

It was sunhigh when Goldenpaw awoke. If left to her own devices, she probably would have slept for much longer, but the paw prodding at her side was insistent. She rolled over and opened her eyes with a groan at the annoyance.

“Ugh, what is it?”

She blinked blearily up into her denmate’s smug face as he stood over her, paw still outstretched. Of course it was Cloverpaw waking her up. That cat could never do anything without her tagging along. 

“Cloverpaw, this had better be important. Last time you woke me up, it was to show me that osprey feather you found.”

Her denmate lifted his nose self-importantly, as if he was seasons older and wiser than her. In reality, he was nearly eight and a half moons old to her eight moons. His whiskers twitched, betraying his amusement. “Well, this time it’s even better than a feather. Otterstar and Creekrun want to see you. They say it’s important.”

Goldenpaw rolled to her paws in an instant, making Cloverpaw jump back. “Mouse dung! I forgot about that!”

Goldenpaw gave her paw a few quick licks, swiping it hastily over her ears. Cloverpaw regarded her with skepticism clear in his wide green eyes. He was far larger than her, despite their closeness in age. The cream and brown tabby towered over Goldenpaw like the rest of her Clan, but she was used to it, and pushed her way past him as she scurried out of their den. He followed, to her annoyance. 

“What do they want you for? D’you think Creekrun found a new herb that can make you bigger?” Cloverpaw snickered as she turned to glare at him.

“Shut up, furball! Even if I knew what it was about, I wouldn’t tell you!”

The other apprentice took this in stride, clearly used to their back-and-forth. Then his expression grew serious as a new thought struck him. “You don’t think it’s about your training recently, do you? Maybe Piketail said something to Otterstar after you ran into that tree yesterday during battle practice.”

Goldenpaw slowed to a walk. This hadn’t occurred to her. With her escapade the night before and her poor performance in training… maybe this was worse than she thought. “Oh, Starclan, I hope not. I know I’ve been screwing up a lot recently, but you don’t think it’s gotten that bad, do you?”

Cloverpaw shook his head, though his eyes looked doubtful. “No way. Maybe you just need some extra training… or maybe Creekrun needs an extra set of paws to help with something?”

“More than Lakepaw? I doubt it.” Goldenpaw murmured. 

The two young cats stopped outside of the medicine cat’s den. Their teasing mood gone, they stared at the hanging reeds as if they concealed an angry badger. 

They turned to each other. Cloverpaw ran his tail comfortingly along Goldenpaw’s back, but didn’t speak. She blinked gratefully at him, then turned to face the waiting den. “I guess we’ll see.”

She took a deep breath, then entered.

The medicine cat’s den was cool and dark. Only a little light filtered in, and it took a moment for Goldenpaw’s eyes to adjust. The long, low space was filled with neatly sorted stacks of dried leaves, bundles of herbs, and piles of soft, dry moss. It smelled of pungent spices and earth; the same smell that clung to the pelts of the medicine cats all the time, setting them apart from the familiar scent of the other RiverClan cats. 

There were three other cats in the den with her. Otterstar and Creekrun sat together, their rich brown fur almost black in the gloom. They seemed big enough to take up the whole den, and it was a second before Goldenpaw noticed Lakepaw seated near her mentor. Her green eyes and tall, thin frame was a welcome sight to her nervous friend.

Lakepaw was Cloverpaw’s littermate, though they didn’t share much of a resemblance. Where Cloverpaw was big and full of good humor, Lakepaw was quiet and slight (though still considerably taller than Goldenpaw). They shared the same natural confidence, however, and Goldenpaw often found herself envying the grace and ease they both seemed to have in abundance. 

Goldenpaw stood awkwardly, finding herself under the piercing stares of both her leader and her medicine cat. She fidgeted, her paws twisting in the dirt, before blurting out, “Sorry I’m late. Cloverpaw came and woke me.”

Otterstar nodded, but Creekrun only frowned. The medicine cat spoke first. “I’m not surprised he had to wake you, if you were out swimming and hunting all night.”

Goldenpaw burned with shame. “I- I’m really sorry. I thought that if I hunted when I couldn’t sleep, maybe that would help the Clan and it would be useful.”

Otterstar shot a glance at Creekrun before turning back to the abashed Goldenpaw. “What helps the Clan is cats who do not act like loners. The strength of a Clan is that its cats work together instead of putting themselves at risk and acting alone.”

Though his tone was gentle, his words still hurt. She dropped her head, unable to look up from the ground. “’m sorry.”

Otterstar went on. “However, that’s not why you’re here. I trust that you understand now why you were wrong, and I see that your intentions were good.” His voice lightened as he continued. “The elders quite enjoyed your trout. Tansypatch in particular said it was delicious, and you know how- ah- _sparing_ she can be with her praise.” 

Goldenpaw glanced up at her leader, whose gaze had softened. Lakepaw cut in from where she sat fiddling with a pile of mint leaves. “Actually, what Tansypatch said was that if the young cats in RiverClan nowadays could be bothered to catch fish like this, maybe the poor neglected elders wouldn’t be so skinny!”

Creekrun rolled his eyes, while Goldenpaw stifled a giggle. That did sound more like the cranky elder.

Otterstar went on, seemingly oblivious to the interruption. “You said something this morning that interested me, Goldenpaw. You said that the stars were too bright to sleep.”

This confused the apprentice. She tilted her head. “Well, yes. Every night since the Gathering, the moon has been awfully bright, and the stars shine so much it gets hard to sleep. Haven’t you noticed? Even from the apprentice’s den, it’s impossible to ignore.”

The other cats looked grave. Goldenpaw grew nervous. “What’s the matter? Am-” she glanced at the steely-eyed medicine cat- “am I sick?”

Creekrun spoke at last. “Goldenpaw, it’s true that the last full moon was only a few nights ago, but the light of the stars shouldn’t be keeping you awake. We think that this is the work of StarClan.”

Goldenpaw’s eyes went wide. “That doesn’t make any sense! Just because I couldn’t sleep? Why would it be Starclan?”

Lakepaw looked away, and Otterstar’s eyes seemed clouded by sadness. Goldenpaw was more than alarmed now- she was beginning to be frightened. Creekrun was the only one who held her gaze as he answered her question.

“Every night since the last full moon, the sky has been covered by clouds. No one has seen the stars but _you_ , Goldenpaw.”


	4. Goldenpaw's Bravery

“That’s impossible.” Goldenpaw stared around the medicine cat’s den with wide eyes, searching for answers in the faces of the other cats. None were forthcoming. “What does it mean?”

Creekrun answered. “If I’m not mistaken, it means that you have been chosen by StarClan to help us.” 

Goldenpaw was speechless. What in the world could StarClan want with a cat like _her?_ Her mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to voice one question out of the hundreds racing through her mind. Before she could, Creekrun continued.

“Seasons ago, before any of us were born, a great medicine cat gave a prophecy to all the Clans at a Gathering. She predicted that a time would come when StarClan would need the help of certain cats. It would seem that this is the time she spoke of, and you are RiverClan’s chosen cat.” He sniffed, seeming almost skeptical, before adding, “Don’t ask me why they chose you. I have no idea, but I’m sure StarClan has their reasons.” 

The golden-furred apprentice sat down heavily as his words sank in. “A prophecy? They need… me?”

The other three watched anxiously as she murmured to herself. Lakepaw moved as if to go to her friend’s side. “Goldenpaw-”

Goldenpaw jerked her head up, as if snapped out of a trance. Startled, the others instinctively leaned back as though pushed by the intensity of her gaze. Her pale golden eyes were wide and shining, and for a moment, the older cats could swear they reflected a bright moon that only Goldenpaw could see. 

“All this time, I thought I was useless. All this time, I thought I’d never be able to help my Clan. But now I’m part of a prophecy- now I can really, _truly_ prove myself!” Goldenpaw stepped forward, her fur practically crackling with excitement. “Otterstar, I’ll do anything I can to help, I swear!” 

Otterstar and Creekrun were taken aback. They had expected confusion, questions, maybe even fear- but nothing like Goldenpaw’s sudden determination. 

Lakepaw bounded to her friend, eyes bright with pride and sadness. She brushed her muzzle along Goldenpaw’s cheek. “Oh, Goldenpaw, of course you’re facing your destiny head-on. But this is terribly dangerous. There’s so much we don’t know yet, and so much is at stake.” 

Goldenpaw lifted her head, still proud, but laid her tail along Lakepaw’s back comfortingly. “If this is what StarClan wants from me, I’ll do it. Lakepaw, you’re brilliant. You can’t understand what it’s like to do your best and still feel as though you let down your Clan every day. This may be my only chance to- to live up to Goldenstar’s legacy.”

She faced her leader with blazing eyes. “Tell me what I have to do.” 

Otterstar looked stricken at the mention of his former friend and leader. He knew that Goldenpaw idolized the father she was named for; every cat did. Back when he had been Otterstone, Goldenstar’s deputy, even he looked up to him, although they had grown up together. There was something special about Goldenstar. Even the other Clans knew it. 

Everyone thought that he was destined for greatness. But the horrific accident on the Thunderpath had torn away his eight remaining lives, and that destiny died there. Otterstar’s heart went out to the brave little apprentice before him. She didn’t deserve to be cast out- no cat did.

“You’ve labored under a shadow all your life,” he murmured. “But Goldenpaw, this is not an order. I’m giving you a choice. Greater darkness lies down this road, and you’ll have to sacrifice everything if you wish to follow it. You and the other chosen cats must leave the lake, and it’s very likely that none of you will ever return.”

Lakepaw felt Goldenpaw tremble, and wrapped herself more tightly around her friend. But Goldenpaw did not look away, and her voice held steady, though her legs felt weak. “I understand. Who are the other cats?”

Creekrun spoke up. “The prophecy is not clear, though many medicine cats have spoken to StarClan and worked to interpret it. Generally, it is believed that one cat from each Clan must go. We don’t know who they will be. I will take you to them and speak with the other medicine cats today.” 

Goldenpaw nodded, although she seemed taken aback. “Isn’t it strange that we don’t know who they are? Are all prophecies this vague?” 

Creekrun snorted. “It would seem so. StarClan has never been known to be straightforward, even when their own fate hangs in the balance.”

“The fate of _StarClan?"_ Goldenpaw’s fur bristled. “Creekrun, please tell me the whole prophecy.” 

Quietly, solemnly, the medicine cat recited it. “ _Each Clan shall give up a cat to seek the moon as it falls from their eyes. They will move like owls through the bright night, with day close behind them. If the moon falls, so too fall the stars. Send them away, or the Clans will fall to darkness."_

Lakepaw closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend’s reaction to the grim passage. “ _Send them away…_ ” She whispered. “How cruel.”

Then she heard Goldenpaw chuckle. The other three stared at her as if she had grown a second head. “You were right! They couldn’t possibly be more vague. What a scary prophecy. But you know what?” 

Otterstar blinked in bemusement. “What?” 

“I must stand a pretty good chance! It predicts disaster, but it also tells us how to avoid it. All we need to do is figure this out, and we can stop it. There wouldn’t be a prophecy at all if there was no way to stop the darkness it talks about.” Goldenpaw broke off, looking at the three sets of wide eyes staring at her. “I mean… that’s what I think, anyway.” 

Creekrun began to laugh. Otterstar sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t think we could ask for a better attitude than that, little one. But that doesn’t mean there aren’t hard times ahead. Let’s get you some fresh-kill, and then you should be on your way with Creekrun. You’ll be visiting ShadowClan first.” 

Goldenpaw shivered, remembering the strange scent of the ShadowClan cats from the Gathering a few days ago. She dug her claws deep into the soft earth of the medicine den as Lakepaw pressed against her side. _You've been chosen,_ she reminded herself fiercely. “I’m ready.” 


	5. Sundrop's Ceremony

Sunpaw lifted his head proudly, puffing out his chest as ShadowClan looked on. Though it was still early newleaf, the sun was shining brightly overhead, and the ground was warm under his paws in the late sunhigh light. He couldn’t help but feel as though it was a lucky omen for his new life as a warrior.

Sunpaw had never been so proud in all his life. Surrounded by his kin, Clan, and mentor, with the approving gaze of his leader, he was ecstatic. The last of his weariness seemed to fall away as he recited the final line of the ceremony.

“I do!” 

ShadowClan’s leader, Pebblestar, seemed amused by Sunpaw’s enthusiasm, but continued to speak with gravity. She looked intently at the tall young cat. “Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sundrop. StarClan honors your confidence and your tenacity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.” 

His heart felt as if it would shake him out of his fur as he lowered his head to accept Pebblestar’s gesture and lick her shoulder in return. _Sundrop!_

The crowd of cats seemed to echo his joyful thoughts as they began to call his new name in approval. His mentor, Grayfoot, was the first to meow. “Sundrop! Sundrop! Sundrop!” 

Sundrop turned to accept the warm congratulations of his Clanmates. As he stood, looking about and drinking in his first moments as a warrior, he spotted movement at the entrance of the camp. 

Wrenear, who had been out on patrol, entered the camp. He motioned to Pebblestar with his tail, looking irritated. Just as Sundrop trotted over to share the good news with his Clanmate, he saw the strangers. 

Two cats followed close behind Wrenear, stepping into the ShadowClan camp. All eyes were suddenly on the newcomers. 

Sundrop stared shamelessly, being the closest to them. He recognized one- the big tom with the sable fur and the grumpy expression was RiverClan’s medicine cat, Creekrun. He had seen him with the other medicine cats at Gatherings, and had joked with his friends that with his scrunched-up expression and stiffly held tail, he looked even more like an otter than the RiverClan leader. 

The other was a small, young she-cat, probably a new apprentice, with long fur and wide, pale golden eyes, the same color as his own. She stared around just as curiously as Sundrop, though her tail flicked nervously. 

She hung back behind her medicine cat as Pebblestar pushed her way through the throng of ShadowClan cats to greet them. 

Wrenear dipped his head apologetically at his leader. “Sorry to interrupt the ceremony, Pebblestar, but _he-”_ he indicated Creekrun with a tilt of his head- “refused to wait at all. Said it was important business.”

Pebblestar nodded. “That’s quite all right. We had just finished.” Turning slightly, she motioned to Sundrop. “Meet our newest warrior, Sundrop.” 

Wrenear greeted Sundrop with his warrior name warmly. The young warrior stood taller, noticing the little RiverClan cat turning her attention to him at the mention of his warrior ceremony. 

Creekrun coughed pointedly, drawing the attention back to himself. “Pebblestar, I have something to discuss with you and Pondheart. We need to speak in private. His den should do, if you don't have any sick cats in there at the moment.” 

Sundrop yawned hugely as Pebblestar began issuing directions to the other cats and ushering the visitors toward the medicine cat’s den. Pondheart, the ShadowClan medicine cat, ran to his den ahead of the others- probably to tidy up. 

He still felt the thrill of the warrior ceremony and was dying to know why the RiverClan cats had visited, but his exhaustion was catching up with him. 

Pebblestar glanced back at her newest warrior. “Sundrop, why don’t you take a nap before your vigil? I don’t want you sleeping through it.” 

Sundrop laughed as she paced away. “Thanks, Pebblestar! Although if it’s as bright as last night, I’m sure I won’t have any trouble staying awake.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, another yawn gripped him. When he opened his eyes a moment later, the RiverClan cats were stopped in their tracks and looking right at him. 

The golden-furred apprentice nudged Creekrun, who muttered something before calling out to Sundrop. “You. We’re going to need to speak with you as well. Come along.”

Pebblestar was looking over her shoulder, clearly as baffled by the exchange as Sundrop was. “Creekrun, should I remind you about bossing my cats around? Why do you need him?”

Creekrun was unruffled by her pointed remark. “I’ll explain in a moment. Come on, all of you.”

Without waiting for any of them to respond, he marched on toward Pondheart’s den. Pebblestar sighed, shaking her head. She beckoned Sundrop with a wave of her tail as she murmured “That cat...”

Sundrop followed obediently, unused to seeing any cat brush Pebblestar off like that. She was usually strict- though fair- but seemed to be taking Creekrun’s attitude in stride. 

He trotted to catch up with the RiverClan apprentice, who hadn’t followed her Clanmate and was instead regarding the ShadowClan cats with big eyes. The rest of the Clan had dispersed for the most part, but a few curious onlookers still lingered. Sundrop’s presence at her shoulder seemed to take her off guard, and she started as he greeted her with a friendly nod. 

“Is your medicine cat always like that?” Sundrop inquired. He had never really met any RiverClan cats outside of brief interactions at Gatherings, and was curious to know more. She blinked at him. 

“Oh, usually. He doesn’t mean to be insulting, but he thinks being polite is wasting time. You get used to it, sort of.” She tilted her head. “What’s your medicine cat like?”

Sundrop snorted with laughter. “Oh, Pondheart? That cat is as dizzy as a field mouse. He’s awfully smart, though, when it comes to medicine cat duties.” 

A few paces ahead of them, Pebblestar shot a warning glance back at Sundrop. The RiverClan apprentice giggled as he ducked his head and whispered “Oops. I meant dizzy in a respectful way, of course.” 

They were both snickering as they entered the medicine cat’s den, but shut up as they saw how serious the other three looked. As Sundrop met Creekrun’s eyes, he was alarmed by the expression in them. The big tom looked regretful as he regarded the two young cats. _What is this all about?_ Sundrop wondered.

“I have some unfortunate news.” Creekrun mewed. “Pondheart, I assume you're familiar with the prophecy of the darkening stars?”

Pondheart, whose fur was ruffled and still held scraps of dried leaves, nodded vigorously. “Oh yes. Why?”

Creekrun sighed. “I believe it’s come to pass. And _this_ is the chosen cat from my Clan.” He motioned to his companion. 

Pebblestar looked alarmed, while Pondheart seemed aghast at the news. The leader spoke. “I know of this prophecy. Are you certain, Creekrun?”

He only nodded. Pebblestar looked gravely at Sundrop. “Then I can guess why you called him in here with us, although I hate to even think it. This is a bad omen for my Clan.” 

Sundrop was getting worried. “Can someone explain all this to me?” he meowed.

The RiverClan medicine cat looked back at him. “Sundrop, is it? Well, this is Goldenpaw. She hasn’t been able to sleep either. The moon was in her eyes.”

The two young cats looked at each other. Two pairs of pale gold eyes stared into each other, and Sundrop shivered. The warmth of the sun that had embraced him earlier had drained entirely away. He felt cold now, and uncertain. 

“Let me tell you about an old prophecy from StarClan,” Creekrun began. “A prophecy involving cats just like you two.”


	6. Goldenpaw's Friend

The sun had just disappeared from the sky when Creekrun finished his tale. Pebblestar and the medicine cats fell into a deeply involved discussion of the prophecy and its potential interpretations. Eventually, Sundrop couldn’t handle it any more and begged their leave to take a walk and clear his head. Goldenpaw, excusing herself, followed. 

She found the tom sitting in a patch of grass, away from the nests of the sleeping ShadowClan cats. He was staring at the sky.

“It’s a lot to absorb, isn’t it?” Goldenpaw mewed. “I haven’t really had time to let it sink in, either.” 

Sundrop nodded, still gazing upward. She sat beside him, tilting her head up. The ShadowClan warrior was bigger than she was, but not nearly as much as Creekrun. He was lean, with a short, cream-colored coat and a dark muzzle and paws. His angular features and big ears made a sharp contrast to the soft, wide faces of most of her Clanmates. 

“You can see the moon too, right?” Sundrop’s question confused her for a moment before she remembered.

“Oh- yes. It’s waning now. And see, there are the first stars of Silverpelt.” Goldenpaw pointed out. 

Sundrop sighed, relieved, as Goldenpaw went on. “It’s scary to be told that you’re seeing things that other cats can’t. Even if it’s StarClan’s doing, doesn’t it make you feel like you’re going a bit mad?” 

Sunpelt wrinkled his nose, looking over at her for the first time. “Well, it actually makes me feel like _they_ are. After all, you and I certainly don’t see any clouds.” 

Goldenpaw giggled. “That’s true. Perhaps RiverClan and ShadowClan are all hallucinating clouds, and that’s the evil darkness we have to stop!”

“Hah! And how are we supposed to fight clouds, exactly? We’re not flying cats.” Sundrop meowed, amused.

She shrugged. “Well, maybe some of the other chosen cats would know.” She nudged him. “Have you heard of any flying cats in WindClan?”

Their joking had lifted the grim tension that Creekrun’s discussion had brought. Goldenpaw was breathing easier, and even felt an odd kinship with this cat- despite that fact that they would normally be wary of one another. 

_This is how Cloverpaw and Lakepaw act,_ she realized. Goldenpaw didn’t know whether she should be happy to find a friend or guilty for being so casual with a ShadowClan warrior. 

Sundrop didn’t seem to notice her sudden discomfort. He flopped onto the ground, stretching his forelegs out with a groan. “It’s just typical that this would happen on my first day as a warrior. I didn’t even get to take a nap. That's how I've made it through the past few days- by sneaking naps while the sun is up.”

Goldenpaw was sympathetic. “I know how you feel. Ever since the Gathering, I’ve barely been sleeping at all. Piketail almost lost his temper with me when I couldn’t even do a basic duck-and-swipe move, and he’s used to me being awful at battle training.”

Sundrop chuckled. “Is Piketail your mentor? He shouldn’t be so hard on a new apprentice. Although, my mentor was always yelling at me for screwing up. He never really meant anything by it, though.” 

“I’m not a _new_ apprentice!” Goldenpaw snapped. “I’m eight moons old. That’s hardly younger than you.” 

He blinked in surprise. “Really? My mistake.” 

Goldenpaw sighed. “Never mind me. I’m just tired of it hearing it.” She twitched one ear. “You know, when I was introduced at my first Gathering, some old warrior from ThunderClan with gray in his muzzle told me that my growth was probably stunted from eating too many fish bones. I wanted to claw his whiskers off!”

She rolled her eyes as Sundrop snickered. The two young cats settled down in the grass in comfortable silence, watching the stars emerge and light up the sky. 

A splash of glittering white stretched across the night, shedding more radiance than it had the previous nights. The gibbous moon hung like a pale golden flame above them, illuminating the camp and painting their pelts with moonlight. 

Silent, the pair glanced at each other as they lay under the burnished sky. Goldenpaw saw the moon reflected in Sundrop’s eyes, glimmering and huge. She thought that her eyes must look the same- like reflected sunlight dancing on water. 

“I wonder who the others are.” Goldenpaw murmured.

“I just hope they’re ready to accept this prophecy like we have.” Sundrop answered quietly as he looked back to the sky. 

Goldenpaw tilted her head. “You have?”

“Yes. I decided while Pebblestar and the medicine cats were debating. It’s... it's my duty.” He blinked coyly, keeping his eyes averted. “Besides, I can’t be shown up by an apprentice who eats fish bones, can I?”

Goldenpaw swiped playfully at his ear. “Stupid furball. I bet the other cats put you in your place when we find them.”

“Nah, I bet I’ll end up as the leader. They’ll turn out to be an elder, a tiny kit… maybe the flying WindClan cat can be my deputy.”

“Deputy of what? SleeplessClan? That’ll be an unbeatable team.” 

From the other side of the ShadowClan camp, they heard the leader and the medicine cats emerge. Goldenpaw and Sundrop watched them approach. 

“Pebblestar seems awfully smart when it comes to prophecies and StarClan.” Goldenpaw meowed.

Sundrop nodded sagely. “Well, when she was younger, she trained to be a medicine cat before realizing that it wasn’t right for her. Then she ended up becoming our leader. She still remembers plenty, though.” 

Goldenpaw stared at the cats as they drew close. _Wow._ Would she ever be able to accomplish so much? 

Creekrun greeted them brusquely. “Well, is your head cleared yet, or do you need to go dunk it in the lake?”

Sundrop rose gracefully. “I’d be proud to help my Clan.”

Pebblestar looked grave, and Pondheart nodded, mewing “You’re a fine warrior already, Sundrop.” 

Goldenpaw turned to Creekrun. “Will he come with us to the next Clan?”

The RiverClan tom rubbed at his muzzle with one paw. “Yes, of course. I need to get some sleep tonight, though. I don’t doubt that you two are exhausted, too.”

Goldenpaw nodded, feeling sluggish and tired. “But we still can’t sleep at night, right? We’ve tried.”

Creekrun’s whiskers twitched, and he glanced at the ShadowClan medicine cat behind him. Pondheart, realizing that this was his cue, chimed in. “I think I have a temporary solution for that, my young friends.” 

Goldenpaw and Sundrop looked at each other, two pairs of moonlit eyes wide with surprise. 

As the cats returned to Pondheart’s den, Silverpelt shone steadily brighter and brighter into the night. The moon rose higher, burning only for a chosen few as the rest of the forest slept.


	7. Sundrop's Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note- as you might have guessed already, I'm not all the way caught up on Warriors. I haven't been able to read A Vision of Shadows, since I can't afford to buy them atm and my library doesn't have the first one. So, until I can read them and make any appropriate revisions (if possible), let's call this canon up to the events of Omen of the Stars.

For the first time since the Gathering, Sundrop woke with the rising sun after a full night’s sleep. The long-legged tom stretched in the unfamiliar nest. His muscles ached, but it was the welcome soreness that followed a long and much-needed sleep. He flexed his claws to work the sensation from his muscles, looking around in the pale dawn light.

Sundrop had been sent to sleep in the warrior’s den for his first night as a warrior, instead of being made to sit vigil. He was relieved, and also thankful that his leader was more practical than traditional. 

Pondheart’s poppy seeds had done what nature could not, and Goldenpaw- who he suspected was even more exhausted than him- had curled up in the medicine cat’s den nearly as soon as she swallowed the seeds. Sundrop himself had nearly trodden on Wrenear’s tail as he stumbled into the warrior’s den, drowsy and clumsy. 

Both young cats would need to be well-rested, although he wondered whether they would be able to repeat this trick every night. Surely they couldn’t be permanently nocturnal. It had to be part of StarClan’s message, and Creekrun theorized that it would cease once they fulfilled the prophecy. 

Sundrop washed a few scraps of moss from his fur before leaving his new den, pondering what the medicine cats had said. They (and Pebblestar, who seemed to know as much about old prophecies as they did) spoke of different interpretations by old medicine cats who had argued over it, long ago. 

It seemed terribly complicated to Sundrop, who wondered why everything had to be so muddled.  
He supposed, as he left the den and met his new companions by the ShadowClan camp entrance, that this was why he was a warrior and not a medicine cat. 

Pondheart, who did not have an apprentice and wished to stay and keep an eye on Prickleclaw’s new kits, saw them off with Pebblestar. The dawn patrol had just left, led by ShadowClan’s deputy, Sagefur. The camp was quiet, still chilly from the night, and seemed almost deserted save for them. 

Pondheart and Pebblestar had also brought fresh-kill from the pile for all three travelers. The RiverClan cats thanked Pebblestar for her generosity- at least Goldenpaw did, speaking for her medicine cat as he gulped down his mouse. 

Sundrop’s paws were uncomfortably wet from the dew, and he shook them as he spoke to his leader. “How long do you think I’ll be gone?”

Pebblestar looked gravely at her young warrior. “We aren’t sure. It seems likely that you will miss the next Gathering at least, but we believe Addertail will know for sure.”

Sundrop wracked his mind for the name. “The… the ThunderClan medicine cat? The big tabby with the bare patch on her tail?”

“Yes. She’s younger than some of the medicine cats, but she knows more about StarClan than anyone alive. From what I heard, she walks with them in her dreams almost every night. And her mentor was old Branchfall, the wisest cat of his generation. He was the one who saved her from the snake that gave Addertail her name when she was a kit. We would do well to listen to a medicine cat like her.” Pebblestar meowed. Seeing Sundrop’s expression, she added, “No matter _what_ Clan they’re from.” 

He sighed. “Don’t worry, Pebblestar. I won’t get into any trouble with the other Clans. I just wish I knew when I could come home. Being cast out seems terrible, even if it’s my destiny.”

His leader’s expression softened, and she reached up to rest her muzzle on his shoulder, just like she had done at his warrior ceremony yesterday. He wondered when his big, tough, imposing leader had gotten smaller than him. 

“You’re going to be wonderful.” She mewed, stepping back and fixing him with a clear gaze. “You’ll make all of ShadowClan proud, and return to us as a hero. That’s _my_ prophecy to you. Be sure to fulfill it.” 

Sundrop nodded wordlessly, swallowing down past the hard lump in his throat. He felt Goldenpaw’s tail brush his side, and turned to meet her sympathetic eyes. They glowed, even in the dawn light. 

Without another word, without waiting to watch them leave, Pebblestar turned and strode away. Pondheart, taken aback, trotted after her, though he glanced back over his shoulder at the trio. 

Creekrun seemed to be studying his new charge. “Looks like I’ll be herding you to ThunderClan next. Just my luck. Soon I’ll have a trail of stray moon-eyed cats following me about like ducklings.”

He snorted, and turned to lead them away. Sundrop paused, feeling as though he had more to do. He hadn’t said anything to his mentor, or his mother, or father, or any of his friends. It didn’t seem right to be so hurried or secretive. He lingered on the edge of camp, one paw in the forest. 

Goldenpaw looked back at him. Understanding was clear in her eyes. “It’ll be a lot easier for me to bear being away from home if I have someone to help,” she mewed. “I won’t even claw you when you act like my mentor, promise.” 

Sundrop’s heart rose. His family would wait for him. He would make them proud. “Sure, but if one of our group is an elder, I’ll make you search them for ticks.”

Goldenpaw laughed as Sundrop broke into a run, overtaking the two RiverClan cats. “Yeah, right! I’ll make you fetch their bedding!” She called.

Creekrun huffed as the two young cats raced past him. “I’m practically an elder, and it makes my fur stand on end to think of either of you two fluff-brains trying to care for me.” 

Sundrop only laughed, feeling his whiskers pushed back by the wind as he led the way through his territory. Despite Creekrun’s complaints, he was not an old cat, and he kept up as they headed toward the lake and the ThunderClan border. 

*

“Now _this_ is the pace we ought to be keeping!” Goldenpaw cheered, her voice slightly muffled. Sundrop glanced at her in concern. 

Earlier, the little golden-furred apprentice had tripped on a slippery patch of grass and bumped into a tree, nose-first. Creekrun was not as worried as Sundrop, having already examined her and stopped the slight nosebleed. He grumbled about getting some peace from the most accident-prone cat in RiverClan as they moved on. 

Now the three cats stood on the rocky shore of the lake, resting and waiting for a ThunderClan patrol to find them. It was not yet sunhigh, but the air had warmed considerably once they escaped the cool shade of the trees. Sundrop closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sun on his pelt. 

When he opened them, he was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes a few fox-lengths away. Shocked, he sprang to his paws, sending pebbles scattering. Creekrun and Goldenpaw joined him, alerted by the noise. 

Noiselessly, a cat had crept up on them from the ThunderClan territory. It was a large tortoiseshell she-cat, with white patches dotting her long pelt. The scent of ThunderClan was strong in Sundrop’s nose as she approached the strangers boldly, eyes narrowed and fur bristling. Sundrop, remembering their mission, forced his fur to lay flat and assumed a friendly expression. 

“Please, we need to talk to Addertail. It’s about-”

She cut him off with a growl. Her voice was low and rich, but carried no hint of welcome. “I know what it’s about. We’ve been expecting you” 

Goldenpaw took a step forward. She peered at the ThunderClan she-cat, tilting her head curiously. They locked eyes for a moment, and Sundrop’s tail lashed anxiously. This cat didn’t seem like she was going to attack, but she certainly didn’t seem averse to the idea, either. He was about to speak when Goldenpaw beat him to it. To his surprise, her voice was delighted. 

“You’re one of us, aren’t you?”


	8. Mapleleaf's Sister

Mapleleaf had known that she was a cat of prophecy since the Gathering. That night, as the full moon hung huge and luminous in the sky, Addertail had come rushing up to her as she sat watch outside the camp. The rest of the ThunderClan cats were still making their way back from the lake, as far as Mapleleaf could tell. Addertail’s eyes had been wide, and she seemed to be possessed with a feverish excitement. 

Before she had even skidded to a halt in the damp grass, she was breathlessly sharing her newfound knowledge. She told Mapleleaf that she had seen a sign, and great darkness was coming. 

Mapleleaf was used to her sister’s visions and strange moods. She had always walked with one paw in the stars, as their mother used to say fondly. But what Addertail said next was new:

_“You, Mapleleaf- you will be one of the lights in the darkness!”_

Now she stood nose-to-nose with a strange young cat whose eyes shone like the moon. They were the same eyes her sister had described to her that first night; the same eyes as Mapleleaf’s. The light she saw in this cat, and the eyes of the tom behind her who reeked of ShadowClan… it made her fur stand on end. 

“One of you? The only thing I share with you cats is a prophecy. Beyond that, I’m a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. Don’t get any ideas to the contrary, apprentice.” Mapleleaf curled her lip.

The bold young cat seemed taken aback. Had she expected to be welcomed into their camp like a friend? Mapleleaf wondered if all RiverClan apprentices were so trusting. She regarded the stranger, who seemed to be grasping for words. Whether this little cat was meant to be one of the lights in the darkness, she had her doubts. 

Before either she-cat could speak again, the sable-brown cat stepped forward. Mapleleaf smelled the distinctive fishy scent of RiverClan on him as well. It took her a moment, but she remembered his face from Gatherings past- this was Creekrun, the RiverClan medicine cat. She nodded briefly to the tom, noticing as she did that he was the only one of the three to stand taller than her. The cream-colored ShadowClan tom standing farther back, though certainly bigger than the RiverClan apprentice, wasn’t exactly an imposing figure compared to her own muscular frame. 

_Some heroes,_ Mapleleaf thought skeptically. _Addertail may understand what StarClan is thinking, but I sure don’t._

“Well, that was easy.” Creekrun’s words pulled her attention back to the medicine cat’s stern face. “Now, I don’t remember your name, but you’re Addertail’s sister, aren’t you? I’ve seen you two together. Why don’t you go ahead and take us to your camp now, and perhaps we can all make it to WindClan territory by this evening.”

Mapleleaf lifted her chin, glaring down her nose at Creekrun. “You may be a medicine cat, but don’t think you can come to the forest and start bossing ThunderClan cats around. If Addertail hadn’t asked for you lot, I’d be chasing you away from the border with fur missing- but she did, so you might as well follow me.”

Creekrun didn’t seem bothered by her harsh words, but the two younger cats bristled in his defense. The ShadowClan cat spoke first, his long tail lashing in agitation. “Hey, we came here for the sake of all the Clans, not to pick fights. Didn’t your sister explain how important this is? We’re not here to spy or prey-steal, for StarClan’s sake!”

The apprentice was quick to jump in, too, though her tone was lighter. “Look, I know it’s not the way things are normally done between Clans, but we’re no threat to you. If we’re all going to be together in this, we should start out by being friendly to one another.” She moved even closer, forcing Mapleleaf to lean back. “I’m Goldenpaw, and this is Sundrop. What’s your name?”

“Mapleleaf. And not clawing you both is a pretty friendly start, in my opinion.” Mapleleaf turned, waving her tail for the trio to follow her. 

She hoped this would discourage the little apprentice, but as they started off into the forest, Goldenpaw fell into step beside her. Mapleleaf sighed. 

“So... how long have you been a warrior? I don’t remember meeting you at any Gatherings.” Goldenpaw meowed. 

Mapleleaf considered ignoring her, but if RiverClan apprentices were anything like ThunderClan’s, that wouldn’t keep her quiet anyway. “A few seasons, now. And I keep to myself at Gatherings.”

“Oh. Well, do you have an apprentice? I met some ThunderClan apprentices last full moon- Blazepaw and Greenpaw.” 

Mapleleaf had quickly resigned herself to this inquisition. “Spare me from the questions of young cats. No, I don’t have an apprentice yet. Besides, Blazepaw and Greenpaw are as silly as starlings, so I’m glad of it.”

Sundrop chimed in from where he was walking, a few paces behind the two she-cats. “My mentor Grayfoot said the same thing about me when I was an apprentice, and look at how I turned out!”

In response to this bold statement, Mapleleaf could only laugh. Goldenpaw saved her the need for any comment, however, as she mewed “Poor Grayfoot!”

Sundrop yowled in mock indignation, and the two young cats began teasing each other. Mapleleaf tuned out their chatter, but watched them uneasily as she walked. These two were from rival Clans, and yet they bickered and got along like nothing had ever divided them. 

She supposed that they were young enough that the only borders they knew were the physical markers that separated the Clans. One day they would learn that cats held stronger borders in their minds than any scent markers.

It was an easy walk through the forest, and Mapleleaf- finally free from questions- was able to enjoy the warmth of newleaf. Robins darted back and forth above the trees, chattering more than noisy apprentices, and birdsong filled the trees. Bracken brushed the long fur on Mapleleaf’s legs and belly as she pushed through the undergrowth, and occasionally her movement would disturb the bees that clung heavily to the budding flowers that dotted the undergrowth all around her. One fat bee buzzed lazily around her head for a moment, as if to reprimand her, and then slowly flew off to find another blossom. 

Addertail greeted them before they even reached the ThunderClan camp. Her black and orange fur was fluffed out with excitement, and she was pacing back and forth over the well-trodden grass. When she saw her sister leading the strangers, she bounded toward them, eyes sparkling. 

“Good job, Mapleleaf! I’m glad you found them! I was pretty sure they weren’t going to come from the WindClan border, but I’ve spent all morning second-guessing myself, even though I saw Molepelt last night and he said he hadn’t heard anything new from the other medicine cats. What a relief!” Mapletail let her sister talk, aware that she wasn’t going to be able to get a word in edgewise. Addertail spotted Creekrun, and greeted him as blithely as she had Mapleleaf. “Oh, Creekrun! I’m glad you brought them! I didn’t know whether they’d be traveling alone yet, and I didn’t think Pondheart would really feel like leaving his Clan- you know how he is without Pebblestar. And what are your names, my little heroes?”

The two young cats were taken aback at being addressed so suddenly. Mapleleaf imagined that Addertail’s usual manic energy would be off-putting to them, and her whiskers twitched as she suppressed a chuckle. She was already more at ease, close to her sister and her camp, and she felt herself relax ever so slightly. 

“I’m Goldenpaw, from RiverClan and this is Sundrop. He’s from ShadowClan.” Goldenpaw mewed politely. “Are you Addertail?”

Mapleleaf sat and began to wash her ears as her sister began to examine the subjects of her precious prophecy. 

“Yes, of course. Well, I wasn’t expecting such a young cat to be chosen, but StarClan must have a good reason for it. And you met Mapleleaf already- goodness, your eyes are just like hers. Her eyes were always yellow, but they began to shine like the moon after the last Gathering, and that’s how I knew. What a striking group you’ll make with those eyes! And just wait until you meet the chosen cat from WindClan. You’ll all-”

Creekrun interrupted her stream of words at this. “You already know who WindClan’s cat will be? How?” 

Addertail blinked, slightly annoyed at being diverted by a question that seemed so obvious to her. Mapleleaf rolled her eyes, knowing this mood. Addertail wasn’t the best at speaking to other cats at the best of times, and now she was gripped by the wonder of the prophecy. Her head was in the stars more then the forest. 

Addertail meowed “Yes, luckily enough. Sweetberry, Molepelt’s apprentice, was the one who figured it out. It’s his mother, Sparkstep! She used to be a loner, you know, but by all accounts she’s a spectacular warrior. Remember that badger attack the leaf-bare before last? She lost her tail driving the beast away from the WindClan camp. Anyway, Molepelt came to tell me, since he knows that I know more about this prophecy than any cat. I was surprised StarClan would choose a loner, but I suppose that really, the skills she has may be invaluable. It’s hard to say.” 

Creekrun looked troubled. “I know Sweetberry, and he won’t take this well. He’s her only kit, and he won’t be eager to send his mother away into danger.”

Addertail dismissed this with a wave of her tail. “Yes, of course it’s hard, but it’s also a great honor. I couldn’t be more pleased that my own sister will be ThunderClan’s chosen cat. Facing danger is a warrior’s duty, after all. Sweetberry understands that too, I’m sure.” 

For a moment, Mapleleaf felt unease at her sister’s words. She pushed the doubt away quickly, reminding herself that Addertail was right. But a tiny voice in the back of her mind still whispered. _Would I let Addertail be cast out so easily?_

The discomfort of this thought distracted Mapleleaf, and she was quiet as her sister led the visitors into the ThunderClan camp.


	9. Goldenpaw's Curiosity

Addertail had clearly not bothered keeping the prophecy a secret from her Clanmates. As soon as the group had finished discussing their plans with Yellowstar, the ThunderClan leader took Mapleleaf and Addertail aside to talk to them. This left Creekrun, Sundrop, and Goldenpaw alone to face the barrage of interest and attention from the curious cats of ThunderClan. 

Goldenpaw sat at the center of a circle of apprentices who were eager to hear all about her. She was nervous, faced with such attention, and was made even more nervous by how at ease Sundrop seemed. Every time she glanced over at him, speaking to some senior warriors by the fresh-kill pile, he was carefree and chatting as if he had moons of practice speaking to an audience. She was pretty sure that one of the cats hanging on his every word was the ThunderClan deputy, too. 

One of the apprentices, Blazepaw, called her attention back to him as he spoke. “Goldenpaw, did you get to speak to StarClan in person?”

Goldenpaw shifted uncomfortably. “Well, no. The signs of the prophecy meant that I was one of the cats, but I never actually _met_ a member of StarClan. I’m not a medicine cat, though. My friend Lakepaw is, and she says that she’s spoken to StarClan in dreams before.”

A younger apprentice- Goldenpaw was pretty sure her name was Thatchpaw- piped up. “Ooh, did they tell her about a prophecy too? Or a great danger facing your Clan?”

“Um… I think it was mostly about herbs and other medicine cat stuff. She’s only an apprentice, so I think they save the really important messages for cats like Creekrun.” Goldenpaw mewed.

“Or Addertail!” Greenpaw chimed in. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Is she always so intense?” Goldenpaw asked cautiously.

Greenpaw meowed “Most of the time. My mentor, Dogtooth, says that it’s because she’s closer to StarClan than any cat and sees things no one else can.”

“Why is that? If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.” Goldenpaw pressed. The apprentices didn’t seem to mind talking about their fabled medicine cat in the least, thankfully. Thatchpaw answered eagerly.

“Well, plenty of reasons! Dogtooth said that the snake bite when she was a kit actually killed her, so she want to StarClan and came back, but part of her still lives there. And Branchfall- you’ve heard of Branchfall, who was our medicine cat before her- wasn’t just her mentor, but her mother’s littermate! So being a medicine cat is in her blood. And she predicts lots of things, too! She warned us about the rockfall last greenleaf, and the Twolegs that almost found the camp a few moons ago, and-”

Blazepaw nudged her roughly, interrupting the breathless stream of information. “Hey, we aren’t supposed to talk about the Twolegs with the other Clans, mouse-brain.”  
The ThunderClan apprentice waved her tail carelessly, brushing away her Clanmate’s warning. “Oh, _relax._ Goldenpaw and Sundrop don’t count, they’re being sent away for the prophecy! They might as well be loners.”

Goldenpaw was stricken by the careless remark. _Loners?_ They had been chosen by StarClan to help the forest cats, hadn’t they? It was a quest, not an exile, that they were undertaking… Wasn’t it? The ThunderClan apprentices, young and excited and caught up in their speculation, didn’t notice her reaction, but someone else did. 

A heavy paw cuffed the unwary Thatchpaw around the ears, making her yelp. Blazepaw and the others shrank back as they caught sight of the owner of the paw, who loomed darkly over them. Mapleleaf and Addertail had arrived while the young cats were talking, and Mapleleaf had apparently not been pleased with what she overheard. Addertail, trailing behind her, appeared unfazed by the tension in the air. Goldenpaw gulped, fearful of the warrior’s yellow glare. 

“Loners, are we? I thought Dogtooth had more sense than to mentor a little fool.” 

Thatchpaw crouched low to the grass on her belly. The other ThunderClan apprentices began shuffling away as Goldenpaw watched. No cat seemed to want to antagonize the prickly tortoiseshell warrior. Even Creekrun on his crankiest days didn’t inspire this kind of caution in his Clanmates, and Goldenpaw suddenly wondered what traveling with Mapleleaf was going to be like in the days to come. 

“Mapleleaf, I didn’t mean _you,_ of course! And- and when I said loners, I just meant… um…” Thatchpaw fumbled for words as Mapleleaf sneered. It was looking like she would cuff the apprentice again, when an unruffled Addertail stepped forward, interrupting the scene. 

“Oh, enough, both of you. Thatchpaw, go check the elders for ticks. You can take care of them today and tomorrow instead of training, and tell Dogtooth I said so.” She turned to her sister as the apprentice scampered away, relieved. “And honestly, you shouldn’t be affected by these things. You’re one of the chosen cats. I expect you to be above this.” 

Instead of bristling at her, Mapleleaf bowed her head. Goldenpaw watched them intently, absorbed by the curious interaction. _Does she always act like a Clan leader, even with her sister?_ She wondered. Addertail had an air of authority that made her nervous. 

Nearby, Sundrop and Creekrun had noticed the unfolding drama and approached. Creekrun, much to her relief, stood between Goldenpaw and the ThunderClan cats. Sundrop halted at her side, leaning down to whisper in her ear without taking his eyes off the sisters. “What just happened? I saw Mapleleaf box that apprentice’s ears. Are you okay?”

Goldenpaw nodded, not wanting to go into any detail while the others were still in hearing range. “I’ll tell you later.” She murmured under her breath. 

Seeming to gather herself, Mapleleaf turned to address the visitors, but Addertail spoke first. “That’s enough waiting around. We’re off to WindClan next, to pick up Sparkstep. Are you three ready?”

Goldenpaw shared a look with her medicine cat and Sundrop. The walls of the ThunderClan camp was strange and alien to her, and the shadows they cast made her uneasy, as if they were hiding something just beyond their sheer slope. The thorn bushes and brambles were a far cry from the thick, smooth rushes of the RiverClan camp, and the whole place gave off an unfriendly air. Besides, after being called a loner, she was ready to be on her way.

Creekrun answered, his deep mew authoritative and brief. “Yes. Are you coming with us, then?”

Addertail’s eyes sparkled. “Of course I am. Do you really think I’d miss the chance to see these cats off on the biggest prophecy of my lifetime? Cats from all the Clans will be talking about this for moons to come, so I intend to be there. Yellowstar and the rest of ThunderClan will survive without me for an afternoon.”

Creektail shrugged, seeming indifferent at the prospect. “Fine, fine. Then, if everything's settled, we might as well get going. I’d like to get back to my den and check on Lakepaw sooner rather than later.”

Without goodbyes, without fresh-kill, and without a second glance back, the group departed; bigger now by two cats. Goldenpaw stuck close to Sundrop, not daring to look over her shoulder at the silent Mapleleaf. She felt sorry for her, despite her bad attitude. Something about the way her sister spoke to her, spoke _about_ her, rubbed the little golden apprentice’s fur the wrong way. 

She tried not to dwell on the awkward mood that hung about the five of them, though. There was so much to look forward to, after all. There was a cacophony of strange scents in the air, every way she turned her head. Particularly strong was the smell of the ThunderClan cats, rich and vibrant, reminding her of tree sap and furry prey, of leaf mulch and bracken. The trees swelled and sang with the voices of birds as they constructed their nests and called for mates, filling their tiny lungs with the warming air of the changing season. 

The cats were leaving the forest, pawstep by pawstep, and approaching their final destination. Somewhere over the rolling moorland, past fields of prickly dead grass and budding newleaf growth, lay the WindClan camp and their final companion. Goldenpaw breathed deeply, letting the scent of the boundary settle in her nose, and bounded ahead.


End file.
